


Rush of Happiness

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 One Last Time, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: An alternate ending to the bedroom scene in 2x09.





	Rush of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: “I do not snore.” from [this angst/fluff prompt list](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/170921095975/angstfluff-prompt-list-7).

Beth had a plan. She would meet with Rio, have a drink, hand over his money, and then she would tell him she was out. Bringing him back to her house was not part of the plan but she went with it anyway. If she was going to walk away, if she was going to stop seeing him for good, then she wanted to part with one last _good_ memory. She wanted to get him out of her system in every way possible and to be sure that there were no ties left. That became her new plan. It was off the cuff and sloppy and definitely not what she would have expected but she rolled with it anyway.

That had been her plan. At least until she woke up next to him. Since she first found out about Dean’s cheating Beth had long since realised that things were often not what she expected them to be. There had been a lot that had taken her by surprise lately. She had never expected her entire marriage to be that much of a sham, she never expected to rob a grocery store, she never thought she would get to know the leader of a gang, and she most certainly never expected to be in bed with him.

Rio was on his side, facing her. It didn’t go unnoticed by Beth that he had claimed her side of the bed. His right hand was tucked under his pillow and the left one was placed flat against the mattress in the space between them. She vaguely remembered it being on her hip before they had fallen asleep. He looked peaceful. His face was slack with sleep. Her eyes immediately went to his lips which were parted slightly. She could remember the feel of them against her skin and it made her shiver at the memory. Dean would be back soon with the kids, probably sooner than was safe, but she didn’t care. The house might be a mess but her babies would be home and right at that moment, Rio laid beside her and she could only feel a rush of happiness.

Tentatively, she reached out to him and her fingers lightly touched his jawline. He stirred a little but his eyes remained closed and he seemed to drift back off again. As her left hand fell onto the pillow by his face, her right hand trailed down over his neck, her fingers spreading out of the wing of the eagle tattoo.

He stirred then. His eyes fluttered and his tongue ran out over his lips. Beth continued to trace the lines of his tattoo until he finally looked at her. When his eyes landed on her face, he smiled. It was so genuine and unguarded. It made her heart flutter. Had she really been about to tell him she was out? Had she really been about to walk away?

“You snore by the way,” Rio remarked, voice thick with sleep.

Beth could feel the blush creeping up. “I do not snore.”

“Uh huh.” He reached out to wrap an arm around her and pulled her in towards him. “It’s like a low flying helicopter.”

As her blush deepened, she hit his chest. “That’s not true.”

“Nah,” he conceded. “It ain’t as bad as a helicopter but you definitely do. It’s gentle sounding.”

Rio brushed his lips softly against hers before she could say anything. She let out a sigh and his eyes drifted shut at the sound. Beth watched him then and the guilt washed over her, pushing out that earlier bout of happiness. She would have to tell him everything. About Dean’s ultimatum, about how she had planned to leave him and her newfound life of crime behind. He would be angry or maybe just maybe he wouldn’t care at all.

“I have to tell you something,” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

They’re still so close that his breath fanned out over her lips and she had to fight down the urge to kiss him properly. “I was going to tell you I was out.”

He tensed and his eyes opened. “That so?”

She nodded. “Dean only agreed to bring the kids home if I agreed to stop with crime… With you.”

“He knows?”

“Yeah, he figured it out.”

Rio rolled away from her then and she felt the instant loss of heat. He immediately got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Beth moved as well and knelt behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Were you gonna tell me before after we fucked?”

Beth closed her eyes momentarily around the word ‘fucked’. His tone was harsh. “After,” she admitted. “I want to leave with a good memory. I… I wanted to get you out of my system.”

He wriggled out of her grasp and stood up. “Well, mission accomplished. I’ll just take my cut and leave, yeah?”

Panic began to rise in Beth as Rio started to pick up his clothes and get dressed. She hurried off the other side of the bed and snatched up her handbag. He finally turned his attention to her. She darted over to the closet, tossed her bag inside, and slammed it shut. She lent back against it. He stalked towards her, his jeans now on.

“That’s your cut in there,” she said, trying to sound confident which was difficult considering she stood completely naked. “You can have it when we talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” While his face had been blank, he snapped the words at her and his features began to harden: his jaw tight, brow furrowed.

“I don’t want out,” she told him. “I had no choice.”

He looked her up and down and it took Beth a moment to realise that he was sizing her up, trying to figure out if she was telling him the truth or not. “Could’ve told me about him making you choose.”

It seemed like he wasn’t going to bolt just yet so she opened the closet just enough to pull out her robe and put it on. “What would you have done?”

Rio stepped towards her but there was still a significant gap between them. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to understand.” She reached her hands out and her heart rate increased as he stepped closer and allowed for her hands to press against his chest. “I want you to realise that now that I’ve chosen not to walk away things are going to be… Difficult.”

“You got this, ma.” Rio snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She had to look up at him then. “Consider the next couple of weeks a vacation. I got a back-up plan for now but then we’re back in business. You gotta figure out how you’re gonna keep those babies you’re always talking about.”

Beth sighed before she placed a kiss to his chest. “I never wanted out but I realised I couldn’t go through with it when we were first lying in bed.” When she looked at him, Rio titled his head to the side. His features were much softer now, lips slightly parted like they had been when they first woke up. “You were hovering over me. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been naked in front of someone. You looked at me like… Like I was worth looking at. You’re an asshole sometimes.” He chuckled a little at that and Beth shook her head, biting her lip to stop from smiling. “But you see me, really see me.”

Rio kissed her then. Slow and deep, holding her close to his body as he did so. “You’re all I see, mama,” he breathed out against her lips before unraveling from her completely. “They’ll be back soon, yeah?” She nodded numbly, still trying to process his former words. “Better get ready then. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, alright?”

“You’re… You’re leaving?” Beth knew it was silly, especially considering she was going to be the one to leave, but she couldn’t stop the panic rising up again.

“For now.” He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up enough for it to stay on before he put his shoes on. “Gotta make it look like you’re out.”

Beth took a deep breath. He was right. She had planned to leave forever, a couple of weeks would be nothing at all compared to that. If she could make Dean think she had chosen it would buy her some time. She could do this. She took another deep breath before retrieving his money from the closet and handed it over to him.

“We’ll celebrate when I see you next, yeah?” Rio said as his eyes roamed over her.

As the blush crept up her neck and across her cheeks, Beth nodded. He wandered over to the french doors and, once he opened them up, he looked back at her. His eyes roamed over her one last time before he gave her that signature smirk and slipped outside. Heart in a flutter, Beth wrapped her arms around her middle and allowed for herself to relish in the warmth of happiness that rushed through her once again.


End file.
